The Deal
by Kira Elric
Summary: Kamui, the Young Leader of the Ten No Ryu, would do anything for the ones he loves...But just how far will he be willing to go to save the Ten No Ryu's lives?


The Deal

Chapter 1: Dreams

By Jen "The Stampede" Motou

It was another dark gloomy day as Kamui Shirou walked just off the Clamp Campus. He was out for a stroll, but stopped when he heard his name behind him. "Kamui! Wait!" the small voice said. The young boy turned to see none other than a small black haired girl, Yuzariha, running towards him.

"Mr. Kamui you can't go out alone! I'm coming with you! Aren't we Inuki?!" She said with a hyper-ness in her voice, and latched herself on Kamui's arm.

So where are we headed Mr. Kamui?!" The young boy just starred at her, but soon his shock faded to a smile, and he walked along with her.

"So see Princess Hinoto." The raven haired youth said to her.

"Miss Hinoto?!! Oh Goodie!!! I just _love_ to see Miss Hinoto!" She squealed in glee.

Inside the Clamp Campus, a tall slender, man with short midnight hair was looking out the window. A woman with deep red hair came from behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter, Subaru?" She asked him, as he looked at her with his violet eyes.

"Is it Kamui?" she proceeded. He looked away from her, once again watching the raven haired boy walk away from the school.

"He's with Yuzariha, Subaru. He'll be alright."

"Come On, Mr. Kamui!" The young girl shouted, dragging her fellow Ten No Ryu by the arm, into the colossal building before them They entered the building, receiving many stares, it's not often when two teenagers walk into the Diet Building, and head for the elevator. After going what seemed like countless flights they finally arrived at the basement. After navigating the countless corridors they were met at the door, Daisuke Saiki, Hinoto's assistant.

"Miss Yuzariha, Kamui." He said scanning over them. "Here to see the princess I assume." He continued, Kamui nodded. He turned away and peered into the room.

"Princess Hinoto….Ka…"

"_Kamui wishes to speak with me, Miss Yuzariha is accompanying him."_

"Y—Yes…"

"_Very well, send them in Lord Saiki" _

Kamui stepped into the room following Saiki and stepped up the white haired beauty.

"Princess, Have you any dreams?"

"_Hai, I have been wishing to speak with you Kamui. I have much to tell you. Give me your hand. I shall show you a dream….a dream of the future."_

"A dream of the future? But I've…"

"_A dream of your future Kamui, not the world's; a dream of present future."_

"The present future…." The Ten no Ryu uttered as he knelt and reached for her slender pale hand with his own.

His violet orbs were filled with a flash of florescent light, and opened them revealing darkness. It was a clear plane of darkness, reaching for miles on all sides of him. He was starting to feel a chill up his spine as he stood there, alone, cold, confused. He wrapped his arms around his chest and began walking forward. "Yuzariha! Princess Hinoto! Saiki! Anybody?!!" He called out, but the only reply was his echo. As he trudged further into the darkness, he heard a scream, saw flame, heard another scream, then started running in the direction. All that was there was a bloody corpse. "KAREN?!!" He screamed in terror, and ran to her. His eyes quickly trailed behind him to the other various trails of blood around him. "AOKI?! YUZARIHA?!" another breath escaped his throat as he stared upon the grim sight. "Subaru!! Sorata!!! Arashi!!! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! ANWSER ME!!" By this time Kamui was feeling quite uncomfortable. 'What kind of dream was this?' gripping his arms tighter, he trudged on chanting 'it's only a dream it's only a dream it's only a dream.' Over and over in his mind.

"SORATA!"

"ARASHI! MISSIE NO!"

The screams of terror came from Kamui's right, causing the boy's head to jerk up to that direction. "Sorata? Arashi?" He said meekly, moving quickly in that direction parting him not want to find what was hidden in the darkness. His instincts were right, and he gasped in horror as his eyes rested upon the sight of the two lover's uneventful and wretched demise. Tears now freely streamed from the teen's eyes. As he forced himself to press on. "SUBARU! SUBARU HELP ME! SUBARU SAVE ME!" He screamed coming to a new outstretch of darkness. "Subaru!!" He cried.

"He can't save you, Kamui. None of them can." A deep voice came from the darkness, as Kamui felt two strong arms wrap themselves around him. He felt as if he was bound to a strong wall as his slender form went rigid with fear, his eyes watching the white feathers fall from seemingly no where. "They can't help you my pet. I already got rid of that horrid obstacle."

"Fuuma! Fuuma Let go of me!!" Kamui demanded screaming and struggling in his captor's hold.

"I can't do that My pet." Fuuma whispered into Kamui's ear. "That's because….You –are-MINE."

Kamui's eyes flashed opened, and he quickly sat up looking around him. "Yuzariha?" He said starring into her eyes. "Yuzariha!" He pouted as he brought her into a hug, crying on her shoulder. "It's alright Mr. Kamui….was it that bad?" The young, confused girl, questioned as he patted her young leader on the back.

Kamui, pulled himself off her quickly, blushing. "S—sorry." He said looking away, wiping the tears from his eyes. She only giggled, and helped him to his feet.

"Well I guess we'll be going now Miss Hinoto." Yuzariha giggled as she helped Kamui towards the door.

"_Kamui, what you saw will be reality if you continue to……"_

Kamui awoke, in his bed, the morning sun just rising. He looked to his side to see Subaru setting on his bed side looking down at him. "Mornin' Sleepy" He smiled at the young boy.

"Subaru?" Kamui blinked a few times…..' What was that?'

To be Conintued…..


End file.
